


The Angels Trilogy

by Kunn0ichiL3g3nd



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Gen, Horror, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunn0ichiL3g3nd/pseuds/Kunn0ichiL3g3nd
Summary: This is a three part trilogy. Meet Chris Bang: A man who is starting a new life, at a new school. But will his new life be free of the fear and torment his old life possessed? With the lingering sorrow hanging on his shoulders, the future may be riddled red with blood. Watch him fall and stumble over the loss of life, innocence, and the will to continue on as each part becomes increasingly more intense. Will Chris be able to survive? Or will he be consumed by his growing insanity?





	1. Act i: "Angels in Hell."

**Author's Note:**

> This story originally has three separate stories, with their own cover photos. All with different names, but under the same storyline. So, be sure to read them in order. :)

 

**7:15 a.m.**

  
The time where everything starts all over again. It is exactly how my day begins. The nightmare comes to play and my suffering never ceases.  
_It's just like any other day._

I wake up, eat, brush my teeth, and attend classes. Like a dishwasher, the recycle repeats. Rinse and repeat, on an endless loop. Anyone outside of my realm, would think that it was just any other normal day, for a normal College student.

But for me, there was absolutely NOTHING I would want more in this awful World, than to feel normal. To experience what it's like to be carefree and live a normal life. Because with me, it is far from ordinary. I have already changed schools twice because of the past trials I have faced. (Yes, it is expensive.)

_What is that trial, you ask?_

Well... I have a stalker. An anonymous psycho who continues to make my life a living Hell, whomever they are. Recently, it has become a bit more noticeable than their usual routine. The strides they take, have become increasingly more sinister with the clues and notes they leave behind. At first, I tried ignoring it. Hoping it would go away one day, but alas, I have high hopes that always crash and burn into the pavement, like an electrocuted pigeon.

»»--⍟--««

 

**[Bang Chan's P.O.V.]**

  
I walk across campus with my backpack on my shoulder. I was on my way to my class at 9:30.  
As I cut through the large field, heading to the building, I felt as though someone was following me. The hair on the back of my neck, stood on end. Cold chills slithered down along my spine. It was as if one hundred eyes were burning a hole into my back. I stopped momentarily to take a few deep breaths.

_Was my stalker following me? Did they follow me to this school, too? Did they find me again?_

I sigh out, and strengthened my grip on my bag. As I was about to turn around to peer behind me, a hand landed on my shoulder. Instantly, i was put on edge. It threw me into panic mode. I swiftly whipped around on my heels, smacking away whoever's hand that was on me. Out of reflex, I also threw a punch at who it was that followed me.

"Alright, you shit head. I am so tired of you fo-"  
"Wait! H-hold on, Chris! It's just me." A female voice shrieked. Thankfully I managed to stop my assault before I ended up knocking out an innocent bystander. "Oh, shit!" I step back a few inches, bowing down. "I-I'm sorry!" I yell out, apologizing profusely.

**[Author P.O.V.]**

  
"Shit, Chris! What the hell is wrong with you?" She scowled, slapping him on the arm. "Is that any way to greet your friend?"  
He flinched from her attack, rubbing the spot that left a stinging sensation from under his sleeve. "S-sorry. I'm just a bit on edge today. Couldn't sleep last night, so I'm a bit out of it." He rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment. The girl puffed out her cheeks, crossing her arms against her body. Her foot began to tap in a rhythmic manner against the grass beneath her feet. "Oh! So, you being on edge calls for almost punching me in the face? Seriously? More like, you being crazy." She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue.

"Y-yeah. Long story, Aneil. I'm sorry." Chris bowed once more. He never thought his stalker situation would get so bad, that he'd start losing his cool in public.

"Uh-huh. Yeah yeah. It's whatever. Why were you so freaked out, anyway? There a reason you were staring off into space, standing still in the middle of the empty lot?"  
He sighed softly. Chris knew those were questions that were tricky to answer. He readjusted his bag again, breaking from the awkward silence that had befallen them. "That's... um- Actually? Nevermind. Forget it. Is your next class in building A?" He asked spontaneously. He wanted to change the subject to deter her mind to focus on something else. Aneil tapped her chin as she began walking off. "Hm. I'll make a personal note that you are purposefully ignoring my question. And yes, my next lecture is intro to statistics. It's at 9:45. What about you?"

Chris grumbled, giving Aneil a dark glare. Aneil never forgets anything so it was apparent that she would bring that question up again in the future. He ran after her to catch up; Easily doing so. She wasn't very tall, and he had long legs. "Uh, yeah. I have a class at 9:30."

"Oh! That's so soon. You're almost late. It's already 22 after. What class is it?" She looked up, holding her spiral notebook close to her chest. "Eh, it's boring. I have some Art class. I don't know." He shrugged nonchalant. He slipped a hand into his pocket and kept the free one on the strap of his backpack. Aneil laughed at his dismissive response. "Just: some-art-class, huh? What do you mean you don't know?" She tilted her head to one side, punching Chris in the arm, lightly. He jumped away, protecting his arm from further assaults. "H-hey! Stop hitting me. I don't know because I was thrust into the class. It's something I had to add in my schedule for my major."

Aneil hummed to herself, arriving at the front entrance of the school. "Ah, I see. What exactly IS your major, then?"  
Chris's eyes moved from her and over to the door. He reached over to open the door for his best friend. "Here you are, ma'am." He smiled wide to show off his dimple. He extended an arm to lead her inside. Aneil snorted from his strange use of honorifics. "Hah! Thanks." She waltzed through the door, entering first. Chris followed in suit. "You're very welcome. Oh! Hey, by the way!" He jogged up to Aneil one last time when a thought had popped up. "Are we still hanging out later? Maybe we can watch some movies?" He grinned. Aneil drummed her fingers onto her chin, thinking it over.

"Sure! Sounds good. I should be done with classes around 1. What about you?"

"I'll be done around twelve. I only have three lectures. Thank fucking god." Chris rolled his eyes so hard, they could pop out of his skull. Having an education was essential, that much was obvious. But he found the process to be grueling and troublesome.

"Well, that's nice. You need to get going. You're late." Aneil glanced down at her watch, noticing that it was 9:31. A minute over the time that he was supposed to arrive. He groaned in protest. His irritation wasn't discreet. "Shit! You're right. I'll be over about 6. Okay? Your place?"

Aneil nodded. "I guess that's okay. Your place still not safe to be at?" She asked curiously. Chris' demeanor shifted. The happy aura that he once had surrounding him, quickly diminished and was left with the stench of dread. Aneil had a hunch of why they could never spend time at his place to study, but he would never explain on full detail. Part of her wanted to nag him with more questions, but she felt like she would be overstepping her boundaries if she ended up pushing too hard. It was best to let sleeping dogs lie.

"Um, nah. Stuff is just... Complicated right now. Maybe one day."

Aneil studied his face, hoping to understand anything he was exhibiting. Any sign or clue that would give her an indication of how he was feeling. However, that wasn't the case. It was unsuccessful. "Okay. I get it. No worries. My place should be free. And I don't work today. So, it works out!"

Chris grinned, waving at her as he runs off. "Alright! Fantastic. Bye, Aneil! See you at 6!"

"See ya!" She laughed softly at her goofy friend. Chris has been a delightful person to have around. Even though he obviously suffers from his own demons, he never let that interfere in the validity of their friendship. He wasn't one to openly mope, or showcase that he had a hard time. In some ways, it could be commendable for his strong spirit.  
On the other hand, it wasn't healthy to consistently bottle that up inside. Sometimes in life,you need to discuss what is bothering you. Speak to someone who will listen.

On occasion, he would relay little tidbits of things he went through in the past. An important aspect to note, was that his family wasn't ever brought up in casual conversation. If it was, he would immediately tense up and become closed off. A wall would be put up around his heart, and he would end up pushing Aneil away.

She shook her head from side to side. "I can't blame him, honestly. I mean... We all have our battles. We all have secrets to keep." She lightly spoke aloud to herself as she rounded a corner to go to her lecture. When she did, her phone pinged letting her know she had a new message. She opened it up to read it, and was puzzled by its contents.

_'Wrong number, perhaps?'_

She didn't think too much about it, and quickly deleted it. She shrugged and went to class.

»»--⍟--««

 

**[12 p.m.]**

 

_End of Class._

  
Chris decides to drop by his locker on the way out of the building. When he opened it up, he noticed another note posted on the inside of the door, right away. He had to hold back cursing out loud, and ended up growling in frustration.

He was getting tired of the numerous notes being left behind by whoever was trying to scare him. (Although he had an idea.) No matter the circumstances, it wasn't like he could tell anyone about it either. His parents couldn't give a shit, and the people inhabiting this school wouldn't prevent any further harm.

"Fuck this shit." He aggressively ripped the note with the veiled threat, and tore it into pieces. He went to a nearby bin to throw it away. "I'm not going to let this childish prankster frighten me." He rolled his eyes and exited through the doors, going to the parking lot to find his car. He started it up and drove down the road, going to the only place that made him feel welcome.

He can't go back home. Not where his Dad ignores him and his Mother is never present. The moment he stepped even a toe inside of the door, he and his Father would just instantly butt heads. They got into fist fights any time one of them opened their mouths.

»»--⍟--««

  
Little did he know, that his stalker was cunning and had become stealthier. Perhaps, even a bit more deadly one could argue. This had been going on for a very long time. However, he never wanted to admit to himself that it was anything more than just a nasty prank, played out by other shitheads at school. He was new here and didn't have a lot of friends, or any connections. No one approached him to talk, until he met Aneil.  
She walked up to him one day to ask directions for one of the lecture halls. As it turned out, she was new to the area and had also transferred there. They ended up having quite a lot in common. They shared similar interests and quickly grew close. Now they were best friends.

Soon after, Chris begun to acquire a secret admirer. That was how his stalker came to be. He has had trouble in the past with a similar situation, but it was dissolved quickly and the person responsible was taken care of. Whoever it was this time, did not appreciate his friendship with Aneil. They didn't like how close she was getting to him. The only clues he had, were the hand written notes being mysteriously placed everywhere.

From his car's windshield wipers, to his mail box. Soon, it escalated to Chris finding them inside of his locker, as well as inside of his personal belongings. (Backpack, pillowcase, etc.) And other places that normal people should have absolutely zero access to.

As it grew from a harmless, cute, attraction from afar now to an overplayed joke that was no longer amusing, Chris finally began believing that the problem was real.

One thing he knew for sure, was that the stalker knew his real name. His old name... One he no longer goes by anymore. It had to be someone from his old life. A person he used to know.  
_But who?_  
Who could possibly be willing to go to such great lengths to catch his attention? To torture him? Better yet, to Unnecessarily threaten one of his best friends?

"Fucking psycho ass people." He huffed out, and kept driving. Finally he arrived at the bar & grill he adored so much. The Patrons welcomed him. Everyone loved him. Often times the owners themselves wouldn't make him pay. They would cover his expenses. For that, he was grateful. He burst through the doors, greeting everyone there who was inside.

»»--⍟--««

  
Little did Chris know that while he drank away his sorrows and stuffed his face with food, his best Female friend would get an unexpected visitor. No one was home that day.  
As it changed from day to evening, the preparations for Chris' arrival had begun when she stepped inside the door at 3:30 p.m.

She knew Chris would be here at 6. Before coming straight home, she ran some errands after school was done for the day. There were still some last minute items to pick up. Snacks, beverages, and a birthday cake.  
Whose birthday was it, you ask? Chris's, of course. He was turning twenty-two. Aneil's age. She was a little bit older, but they were great friends. She finagled the date from him while they were conversing on an earlier day. (Well, more like got a sneak peak of his birthdate on his license, from his wallet when he wasn't looking. Because he wouldn't tell her it.)

Acquiring the newfound info, she wanted to throw a little surprise party. He wasn't the type that liked birthdays, or parties in general. In his mind, it was just another casual get together. Similar to what they do every week when they hang out. It was the perfect cover up. He'd never suspect a thing.  
_Well, other than the obvious streamers and birthday cake._ She smiled to herself.  
Since Chris would never answer her when she asked what his birth date was, she had to take it into her own hands and find out using other tactics.  
_'He'll thank me later.'_

Unfortunately, there was a different kind of surprise for Aneil that night. The kind that wasn't at all pleasant. Quite the contrary... It was deadly.

»»--⍟--««

**[Author's P.O.V.]**

  
Standing up on a chair, she hung the last balloon. Feeling extra proud of herself, she stepped down and dusted it off her hands. Aneil backed up to survey the finalized product. She smiled wide, propping her hands on her hips. The seal of approval was stamped on an imaginary contract. "Oh he's gonna love it! I hope." She chuckled. She glanced at her watch to check the time.  
**5:56**  
"Hm. Chris should be arriving shortly. I should shoot him a text to remind him of what to bring." She searched for her phone, finding it underneath the empty balloon package. The message was sent as she typed it out.

*ʏᴏ, ᴄʜʀɪs! ɢᴇᴛ ʜᴇʀᴇ sᴏᴏɴ! ɪ sᴡᴇᴀʀ ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʙʀɪɴɢ ᴛᴀᴄᴏ sᴛᴜғғ, ɪ'ʟʟ ᴋɪʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ! ʟᴏʟ. (ᴊᴋ)*

  
As she slipped her phone into her pants pocket, there was a knock at the door. Not expecting it, it made her jump slightly. "Chris is here already? Wow. That was quick. He must've already been on his way over."

She walked to the door and opened it, not exactly paying attention to who it was on the other side. "Hey, Chris! You're here. Did you bring the-" She cut her sentence as she laid eyes on the man before her. It wasn't Chris. This person was shorter, and bore a different aura. She tilted her head in confusion. The man was wearing a black face mask and a dark blue hoodie.  
"Um, can I help you?"  
The man grinned, which could be softly seen through the fabric of the mask. He didn't answer her at first. The only facial feature she could point out on him, were a few small freckles and his soft brown eyes.

"Expecting someone else, love?" He spoke with a surprisingly deep tone. It bore a very prominent accent. Aneil was taken aback by the strange man at her doorstep. She didn't recognize him. She didn't know who he was. Deciding to be polite, she began to slowly shut the door and smile.

"S-sorry, sir. I'm waiting for a friend. I'm not interested in anything you are selling." She bowed gently. Before the door could close successfully, he wedged his boot in the door to prevent her from doing so.

"W-what are you doing?" She whispered meekly.

"You should have stayed away from him."  
Her eyes went wide, raising her eyebrows. "What? W-who are you talking about?"  
The man clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Tsk tsk. Playing dumb, are we? Chris."

"But he's my friend! Look, I don't know who you think you are but, you need to leave right-" Before Aneil had a chance to finish her sentence, she was abruptly kicked in the stomach, being sent backwards into her home. She fell hard, then crawled backwards frantically and let out a scream. He lightly kicked the door back to shut it a little.

"N-no, please!! D-don't hurt me!"

"It's a shame, really." He spoke in his deep voice, taking a couple slow paces towards her. "I have to waste a pretty face like yours." Aneil managed to get up to her feet, and tried to sprint away, but failed. He was too fast, and she was too slow. After he was done with her, the living room was in disarray.

»»--⍟--««

  
Chris didn't check his phone the whole time he was at the bar. He finally decided to pull out his phone to look at the time. It was 6:30.

"Shit! I'm late."  
The man behind the counter, leaned in. "Late for what? A date?" He smiled coolly. Chris hopped off his seat and rolled his eyes. "No, nothing like that. I was supposed to be somewhere at 6. I gotta go. Can you cover me, Manuel?" He slapped his hands together, to beg his friend. The man slightly frowned. "Well, yes. Of course. But you've been drinking. I don't really think you should be driving."

Not listening to Manuel's warning, he ran off and waved a hand back at him. "Thanks! I'm off! And no, it's not a date!"  
As he got in the car, he quickly messaged Aneil that he was caught up in something, so he wasn't able to get the ingredients for tacos.  
He drove down the street as fast as he could get away with, and went straight to Aneil's place.

But what he was greeted with, was a tragedy. He noticed that the front door was slightly ajar when he walked up to it. It was odd. Something seemed off. "What? That's strange." He whispered, pushing the door open by the tips of his fingers. He entered in. "Aneil! I'm here. Are you ready to-" he stopped himself as he saw the state in which the room was in.

**[Chris's P.O.V.]**

  
As I looked around the room, it was like a war zone. The table was overturned, and glass littered the floor. The remnants of a white cake was smashed on the carpet. Deflated balloons covered the middle of the ceiling. My heart sunk.  
_What happened here? What was this mess about? And where was Aneil?_  
A few steps further in, and I instantly regretted asking that last question. My eyes laid upon Aneil's lifeless body on the opposite side of the toppled table. Blood soaked the whole front side of her pink sweater. I ran to her side grabbing her by the arms to shake her. "N-no! Aneil!" I cried out, continuing to wake up my friend in the midst of my crazy, delusional fit.

"Oh g-god, please wake up! Aneil!"

Tears fell down my cheeks. I was mortified. A million things ran a race inside of my mind at once, but the only singular thing that was most important I could think of in that moment, was the horrendous guilt. The guilt i had for not being fast enough. I wasn't here to protect her. In the end, I didn't take anything serious. As I realized my fateful mistake, the tears flowed like the Niagra fall down my face as I held my dead friend in my arms. Several stab wounds covered her body.

_Who?! Who could have been sick enough in the head to do something so atrocious and sickening, to another human being?_  
A voice from behind me, broke me out of my toxic thoughts.

"You should have heeded my warnings, Chan." The deep voice mocked. I flew to my feet eager to see whoever it was. To be honest, I wanted to run. To flee from there. But since I was scared shitless, I was rooted to the spot.

"W...who are you?" I ask with a weak voice. "D-did you do this? Why?!" I sobbed. My legs wobbled underneath me like fresh Jell-O. The shorter male simply smiled from under his mask, taking a step forward. "I'm hurt you don't remember me." He pulled down his hood, revealing brassy blond and pink hair. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it yet. Next, he removed his mask. It was at that moment, where the real fear had settled in. The answer hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew who he was. But as he advanced even further towards my shaking form, I was too cowardly to muster up the courage to run.  
I was frozen. A deer caught in the mouth of a Wolf.  
"Y-you..." I choked out, while pointing a finger up at him, now recalling the person's face that was clear in my head.  
"You should have listened to me, Bang Chan. I have said this once, and I shall say it again. If I can't have you-"

Ṭ̨̤̬͍̟̞̦̓͌̀̒H̢̛̘͍̟̘̣̫̽̏͌̚͟͝A̧̲̼̯͙͌͊̓͆̀͊͐͌͢͝ͅN̸̡͔̪͚̥̣͇͍͍̫̿̿͊͂̀̃̂ Ņ̵̱͕̰̪̜̌̋̔̕̚͟͢Ö̧̧̮͓̯̟̺̩́͆̈̿̂̒̃̒͘ͅ O̧͖̣̻̬̐̏̈̄͗̒̋̃N̡̡̨͓̲͓͈̆̏̌̚̚ͅȨ̢̱͈̹͓̰͚͎̌̑̏̍̆͛̚ Ć̷͍̤̜͖̹̎͗̏̿̍̆̓͜͟A̷͓͕̱͓͙̗̩̯͗̈́̓͛̆͆͘͜͝Ṇ̡͍̦̬̪̜̻̩͉̉́͑́̔͗͞͝!̛̻͖͎̞̻͓̿͐͆̾̇͝͞

  
He moved so fast, that I almost didn't realize he stabbed me in the stomach. The pain was severe, intrusive, and burned like hell. My hands went to my abdomen as I stumbled back and off of his blade. I gazed into his evil, soulless eyes. They were blank. No emotion could be found. No humanity...  
Blood covered my fingers as I fell to my knees. I coughed up a splatter of blood. A sick and twisted grin stretched across his boyish face.

"F-felix... W-why?" I whimpered softly as I stared up at the person who used to make my life hell. Someone who I used to trust, at one point. The vision began to fade from my eyes. He approached me further as my body began to shut down. It plummeted to the floor, as the maniacal boy recited one last demented line as he seemingly slit his own throat, while bearing a fake grin.

" _Our love_... _Will be_... **E T E R N A L**."

**[END]**

 


	2. Act ii: "Angels with Horns."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finds himself in a hospital bed and questions how and why he is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Just a reminder: This story is originally broken up into 3 different stories, that all connect. It's the same story, under different names.

**[Chris's P.O.V.]**

  
I felt myself coming to. Whether it was Heaven or Hell, I could really feel myself join the realm of consciousness. I don't know why. Why could I feel every single muscle, nerve, and tendon in my body come to life? Was this... real? Was I... truly alive? What was it that saved me? Just who exactly gave me another day? Unless... This was another joke. Perhaps, I really am dead and this is the afterlife. Or- better yet, maybe I'm stuck in limbo, merely awaiting my sentence. To decide whether or not I am worthy to enter through the Pearly Gates. The first thing that came to was my ability to move my fingers. The tips of them tingled and stung. Next, was my eyelids. They fluttered and twitched. As my muscles stretched and contracted, I was finally able to open them. But much to my dismay, my retinas were met with a burning, blinding white light. I about hissed in pain like a snake.

_I guess I really am dead._

I lifted my arm up as fast as I could to cover my eyes. I wanted relief from the searing pain of light. "Ugh! A-am I dead?"  
A laugh, followed by a voice broke me out of my own pity party. "I see you're awake, now. That's great news." I heard shuffling of some papers and what seemed like a pen being tapped against a hard surface. It sounded like it came from the right of me. "Well, no. I'd hope not. Did you think you were?"

The voice was low, but caring. It was a male's voice. But he sounded young. Very young. My head still pounded from the headache that the lights gave me, and I didn't want to lower my arm. Although, I should. I take a deep breath and pull my arm away, making sure to squint my eyes to prevent further frying of my eyeballs. "I don't know, man." I grumble and manage to look up at the person who was now standing next to me. He was tall and wore a white coat. He had dark brown hair. He had fair skin.

_Who was he? A doctor? Where was I?_

He smiled as soon as we locked eyes and pulled up a clipboard to his chest. "I see. Well, you're awake. That's all that matters. The Doctor will be thrilled."

"W-who are you?"

"Me? I am Doctor Hwang. Well, I'm not a Doctor. More like an assistant, or an apprentice. I'm merely shadowing. This is just an assignment for me. I am in charge to carry out the menial tasks." He shrugged and chuckled. I just sat there staring at him. _He was... odd._

The doctor must have noticed my dazed and transfixed state because he stepped forward, pulling out a small light from his front pocket and shown it in my eyes. I had half a mind to knock it out of his hands, but I held back. "So, how are you feeling? You seem to be a little unresponsive."

I furrow my eyebrows and turn my head away. "How do I feel? I feel like I just got fucking stabbed." I roll my eyes. The doctor clicked the light off and stuck it back in his pocket then he crossed his arms in front of him and took a step back. "Hmph. It seems as though you have a sense of humor. I suppose that means you feel just fine. You're lucky. But I should warn you, that wound was almost deadly. Had the blade been inserted any further over on that side of yours, your liver would've been badly damaged, causing life threatening issues. If not that, than the major blood loss would have caused a huge clot. It was a hair away from being severed and I don't think that the doctor would have-"

"They should have left me to die." I looked down. My eyes were laser-focused on my lap. I didn't care about asking where I was or how I got here. Asking how long I was out, wasn't even on my mind. Just from the fact alone that I was still alive, was horrifying. I heard a sigh escape into the air, followed by a shifting of fabric. The other man was moving close to me, but I didn't bother looking at him.

"That's not good to say." The boy mumbled softly while obviously jotting down every single word I utter. No doubt it was to use that against me for future endeavors. He rushed over and sat in an office chair, sliding over to me. "Why would you say something like that? Are you suicidal? Have you ever been suicidal? Perhaps I should go retrieve the Doctor for this."

I slowly lift my head to solemnly stare into his dark eyes. "Why do you care enough to ask?"

[BC][Author's P.O.V.]

The young man blinked harshly, completely perplexed by the sudden question. "Because it is my job to ask. I am an apprentice, learning to become a Doctor. I think it's important to ask these things. I want to help." He nodded. He crossed his long legs and kept writing on his clipboard. After he was done, he stood up and was just about to leave out of the room. "One moment, Mr. Bang. I am going to go get the Doctor. He should be the one to sit and take care of your more serious needs. I am only here to do the basics. My tasks have completed." He stands up out of the chair and starts to turn to leave, but Chan shoots his hand out to grab Mr. Hwang's arm. "N-no, wait- Please... What is your name?"

The young Doctor freezes at the sudden touch of the patient's hand and looks back. "Hm? Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin is my name." He flashed a wide smile. Chris felt a bit embarrassed for grabbing someone like that, much less anyone he doesn't know. So he pulled his arm back. Immediately after, a searing pain shot up through his abdomen and he doubles over in agony while clutching his side. "Fuck!" He seethed as the wound on his side throbbed. Hyunjin's eyes lit up in horror. "Oh my!" He ran back over to Chris's side and gently tugged his hand away from the fabric of his medical shirt. "This is why you shouldn't be moving around so much. Please lie back down. I need to check to see if you've reopened your stitches!"

Chris stopped for a moment when he heard that last statement. He was confused. "R-reopened?" The older male tilted his head to one side. Hyunjin sighed and nodded. "Yes, reopened. Now, lie back for me."

Chris did as he was told and gently anchored himself back onto his pillows and watched as the young Doctor-in-training began to lift up his shirt a little. For some unknown reason, Chris was bashful about it. He had to bite his lip to keep from blirting out something he would later come to regret. Instead, he laid in silence while the Doctor rolled up his hospital top and pinned it up. He slipped on a pair of rubber gloves and surveyed the bandages. "Just between you and me, Chan-"

"Chris!" The older man immediately and almost harshly corrected him.   
_I'd say I was surprised when he used my real name, but in all honesty... It's no surprise he would find out. I suppose it isn't hard to come across information like that._

Hyunjin cleared his throat and bowed. "-Chris," He softly repeated before continuing. "I shouldn't be doing this. The designated Doctor handles these tasks." He spoke deeply, while concentrating on peeling back the white bandage. Chris just narrowed his eyes at the younger one. "Than why are you doing it?"

Hyunjin smiled again. "Because I am eager to help people. But also because I was the closest person in the room so, I took it upon myself to assist." He hummed while peering behind the tightly wrapped medical gauze. Chris didn't dare to look. He was squeamish and hated seeing blood. Not after... What happened. He was traumatized for the rest of his life. He had seen plenty of blood firsthand to know that the horrific mental scarring was indeed going to last a lifetime.   
"Well, it looks like the wound is still closed. The stitches are in tact. Dodged a bullet with that one! Too bad it was a knife this time." He chuckled and replaced the bandage and sealed it once more. Chris could not help but shake his head at the awful joke the younger one was trying to make. He did his best to ignore it. As he was staring at the wall, trying not to catch a glimpse of what his stab wound looked like, Hyunjin asked something that really caught him off guard. To the point that it made him blush.

"What are your hobbies, hm? You're really fit." He unpinned Chris's shirt and began unrolling it. With that kind of question, he knew Hyunjin was referring to his abs. That much was blatantly obvious. Chris quickly spun his head over into the young Doctor's direction. "W-what? Oh, um... I used to swim. For school."

"Used to?" Hyunjin tilted his head to one side. He didn't pick up on Chris's distress about him seeing his abs. He was a Doctor's assistant, so he has probably seen a lot. When you're in this field, nothing phases you anymore. You adapt to the harsh conditions and have to overcome so much.  
Chris looked away, sinking back under his blankets. "Yeah. I don't do it anymore. Had to quit because my Parents wouldn't fund it. They thought it was stupid."

Hyunjin frowned. "Why is that?"  
Chris laughed and waved the boy off. "I don't even want to talk about my parents. That story is way too long to dish out. It's inconvenient that I'm even alive. Why can't I just be put out of my misery?"   
Hyunjin clicked his tongue and went back into Doctor mode. He flipped a page on his clipboard and took out his pen once more to write out his thoughts. He got to his feet and set out to do what he initially planned to do earlier. "We will have to do something about that negative thinking. I'm going to grab Doctor Park to see about getting you a specialist to speak with. Having survivor's guilt is common and natural, but it's not healthy."

"Why can't you do it?"

Hyunjin laughed heartily. "I'm not qualified for that. I'm only an assistant. Barely out of high school and into College. I don't have a proper degree to give out medical advice like that."  
Chris shrugged and folded his arms behind his head. "Last time I checked, you don't need a degree to have a casual conversation with someone."  
Hyunjin scoffed. "Nice try, Mr. Bang. You sir, do not need a casual chat. You need a professional. Now, try and get some rest. I'll go talk to the Doctor and hand him my report. I will be back here tomorrow morning. Goodnight." He bowed and exited the room before Chris had a proper chance to chime in to disrupt his speech. He grumbled in annoyance. "Wow. He really just blew me off like that and shifted into serious mode that quickly, huh?" He chewed the inside of his cheek as he tried to get comfortable.   
"Rude." He whispered to nobody but himself before closing his eyes. He must have been tired because he was out within minutes.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

 

**[The next day]**  
_(8:55 A.M.)_

  
I honestly don't know how long I slept. I don't know if minutes had gone by, or if it was hours. All I do know is that when I was finally waking up, I heard a couple of overlapping voices. There were two of them. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to open my eyes just yet. So I laid there and listened to the conversation while I gathered the courage to peel my eyeballs open.

"Did you get in okay, Doctor?"

"Oh, yes I did. Thanks for asking. What about you? Did you sleep well? We've got a lot to discuss."

"Um, yes. I had a full night's rest. Although, I hate to say that I am a little worried."

"Worried about what, Hyunjin? You can ask me anything." _'Ah! So one of the voices is Hyunjin. I thought it sounded familiar...'_

"Well, it isn't about me. Not really." Hyunjin sighed. He sounded sad. I wonder what was wrong. _'Tch. Not that I care.'_

"Not about you, huh? Is it about this one?" The Doctor spoke with a hint of curiosity. I couldn't see exactly where he was pointing, but I assume he's talking about me. "Yes, it is." Was all Hyunjin said in response.   
"I see. Is it in regards to what you told me yesterday, then?"   
Hyunjin let out another sigh. "Correct. I'm worried about him. It's good that he woke up out of his coma. One week is a long time to be gone. But, I have to say he is exhibiting signs of survivor's guilt. It's almost as if Chris is experiencing like... postpartum depression. It's scary, Doc."   
_'One week?! That's how long I was asleep? H-how?'_

"Yes, it's normal behavior for these types of things. If he is showing those signs, than I might have to sit down with him. Perhaps sign him to a medical staff who has those qualifications."   
I couldn't help myself from rolling my eyes through my closed lids. _What? Are they seriously trying to set me up with a psychiatrist? Tch._

"Excuse me for saying this Dr. Park, but... He only got stabbed. It's not like he was in a terrible accident. Why did his body refuse to wake up? And why is he having these negative, borderline suicidal thoughts?" He tapped a pen against a clipboard and hummed. _'Maybe it's time for me to stop being nosy and just wake up.'_

"Well, Hyunjin, it is more than just a stab wound. This young man has gone through a lot."

"What? Like what?"

I let out a soft groan to let them know of my awakened presence. Little did they know, I could hear everything that they were saying and the fact that they were talking shit about me. "Oh, he's waking up. I guess it's time to begin his checkup!"

"Yes sir!"

I finally open my eyes, back to the blinding light like yesterday. I quickly turn my head away and cover my eyes again. It was painful. "Fuck..." I growled under my breath. It was so annoying to wake up to a headache every time I lock eyes with fluorescent lights. The Doctor turned my way and spoke. He had a low voice. He was much older than Hyunjin obviously was, but... still young. "Ah! I see you are awake. Hyunjin, turn off those lamps on both tables. This patient has a light sensitivity."

Hyunjin bowed and swiftly shuffled away to turn them off. "Yes, sir."   
When I noticed that the room seemed a bit dimmer, and that it wasn't putting too much strain on my eyesight, I uncovered my eyes and slowly sat up. I looked up to see the Doctor taking down notes. "How are you feeling this morning, Mr. Bang?"

"You can just call me Chris. No need for formalities." I take a hand and rub the bridge of my nose. I didn't like when I was referred to by my last name it reminded me of my Father. I hate that old Bastard. "Trying to be casual, huh? Well, as long as you call me Dr. Park, I don't mind calling you Chris. I AM your Senior, young man."

"Yeah, no problem." I tap my hands onto the surface of the sheets. I stared out into space as the Doctor came close and pulled out his stethoscope. He waved to Hyunjin to come closer. "Write down all the stats I tell you, alright?"

The younger man bowed and readied his pen. "Yes, sir." Hyunjin softly responded. I could tell he was at this Doctor's every beck and call. Following him around, taking care of all the small and monotonous chores. Then again, that shouldn't surprise me. Maybe that is what being an assistant is about. What do I really know? Apparently not a whole lot.

"Other than light sensitivity, do you have any other pains?" He asked.  
I just shook my head and stared down at my lap. I didn't want to tell him, but I feel dizzy. Either due to grogginess, or maybe the inability to feel like eating. It could also be from what they were discussing earlier. The horrid, toxic, depressing storm cloud I felt looming over my head. It was prominent before I was stabbed, it is still prevalent right now. It doesn't seem to go away no matter what I tried to do. Hell, even Aneil tried to help me overcome it. She was- _Shit._

I just realized I said her name. This is the first time I have thought about her since I blacked out. Was I really out for a whole week? I... bet I missed her funeral. I know I did. Fuck. I'm such a shit person. I didn't even get to attend her funeral. During all of my inner turmoil, I was suddenly broke out of it. I guess I they were trying to talk to me and I mistakenly hadn't realized Dr. Park was asking a whole bunch of questions that I didn't answer.

"Chris? How long have you had the headaches? Can you hear me?" He repeated over and over. I wanted to respond, but I was in a daze. There was a huge part of me that truly cared about being cooperative, but something held me back and clipped my tongue. The only thing I did was stare longingly at my lap. I could feel tears form on the brims of my eyelids.   
_Where did they come from? Why are they there? Was there a specific reason why I am crying?_

"Doctor, he isn't responding. Maybe we should give him some space."

"I believe he's in a catatonic state due to his survivor's guilt. I am going to grab some extra help and a few others supplies I have forgotten. Stay with him for a moment. Keep him engaged, keep him talking. I will be right back." Dr. Park turned away and exited the hospital room. Hyunjin bowed to see him off and then went to my side. Part of me didn't see him sit down next to my until I felt his hand on my arm. "Chris, talk to me."  
I managed to blink away the weariness and look at him. "Huh? Sorry, I was daydreaming."  
Hyunjin let out that sort of sigh that was a cross between disappointment, and a Mom who caught you in the middle of a lie. "Are you sure that's all that it was? You day dreaming?"  
I gave a slight nod and look away. I could hear him huff and click his tongue a few times as if he were thinking. He tapped his fingers on his chin a few times. "Then why are you avoiding my eyes?"

"Because I have no obligation to look at you."

"Chris... This is important. I want to help you. Truly."   
I scoff. What was he even getting at? I feel as though he's purposefully poking the bear with a stick and trying to rile me up. I just don't understand why everyone here cares enough to save me. I'm a lost cause. "I don't know why." I shrug. The younger male shook his head and shifted slightly to the left.

"Look, Chris. I don't exactly know what you have gone through. I'm not sure about the obstacles and the horrific events you suffered through before you were inflicted with this wound. It's none of my business unless you want to open up to me about it. But, I would love for you to try and relax. Work with us, okay?"

I let out a deep sigh and close my eyes. He was right. I shouldn't be so on edge. I should not be acting this hostile. _Why?_ I don't remember being this... dejected. It's not like that... kid is still around. He's... he's gone. He's dead. I don't have to continue looking over my shoulder. "Okay, I understand."

"Thank you! Now, how about you come to my place one day? Maybe for a drink? You look like you need one." The younger, more youthful male laughed while patting me on my arm. That took me by surprise. My eyes went wide. "W-what? What for?"

"Hm. Well, first you have to get better. If you pass Dr. Park's medical evaluation and get discharged, we can talk about it. I think it will be good for you to get some fresh air."

**[Author's P.O.V.]**

Chris was weirdly surprised at this kid's too-good-to-be-true, attitude towards him. Part of him felt bothered by the fact that he was so nice to him. Both of them. But... they're Doctors, though. They were meant to help people. Not harm them. Not string them along. Much to Chris's dismay, he chose to ignore his silly thoughts. He was tired and didn't want to argue. So, he went with the flow. He finished his exam and answered all of the questions they had for him, even though a lot of them were definitely personal. After it was all said and done, it was late evening. He had eaten lunch, slept a while and had dinner. He was back alone in his room again. His clothes were folded up nicely on the bed, ready for him to get changed into them. He was waiting on the discharge papers from Dr. Park. As he waited, he sat there in silence just rethinking about everything that happened. It wasn't something he wanted to think about, but it was inevitable. He was going to have to do so sooner or later. It pained him to. Reliving that terrifying day was not on his to do list. But here he was. Soon, there was a knock at the door. Chris snapped his head up and looked at the door.

"Yes? Come in."

The door opened and Dr. Park came walking in with a wide grin, holding a clipboard with a big stack of papers. "Oh! I thought you'd be dressed by now. I've got your release papers here." He sat down and rolled the chair over to the bed Chris was sitting on. He handed it over and Chris glanced at it. "Uh, yeah. I was about to. But I was thinking."

Dr. Park hummed. "Don't do too much of that. Overthinking can be detrimental to your health. Try not to stress."  
Chris half laughed. "Sure, I'll try not to. Where do I sign?"

Dr. Park pointed to a couple of lines on the bottom of the medical statement. "Sign there and initial next to it. Date it too. But, Chris... Why did you choose to have your Parents revoked as your guardians? I mean, I recognize that you are an Adult therefore, you are not obligated to have a co-signer. But why would you purposefully take their names off of the visitation list?"

Chris took a deep breath and looked at the doctor after jotting down his signature and handing the board back to the older male. "Let's just say that I no longer have parents. I can't explain it, and I don't ever want to. All I want to do is leave, grab my stuff and go somewhere else. Can we just leave it at that?"

Dr. Park furrowed his eyebrows at the young man's vague response. It concerned him, but was it really his business to pry any deeper? He only knew certain aspects of his situation. Not the full picture. It wasn't like he could force him to talk. He just wished he would be a bit more cooperative. "I understand that. I wish you luck, Chris. I just hope you will take care of yourself after this. I'm sorry, but I need to go. I hope you'll excuse me. I have other patients to tend to."

"Go right ahead." Chris stood up on his feet and bowed as deeply as his wound would allow him. "Thank you for everything, Mr. Park. You and... Hyunjin."  
The older, yet youthful Doctor bowed back at the black haired boy and quickly left his room. After he was gone, Chris changed into some normal street clothes and left his hospital gown behind. He gathered up the very few belongings he had with him and walked out of the door. He walked to the front desk to sign himself out, then left through the front doors and nearly ran into Hyunjin.

"Shit! Excuse me-"

"Ah! Chris, you're leaving already? I was just getting off my break."

Chris bowed, and kept his voice low. "Hello, Hyunjin. Yes, I'm going on my way. I'll probably go to my dorm."  
Hyunjin stopped to survey Chris for a moment. He didn't say anything at first. But finally spoke up. "Listen, I know this is sudden and you just got released from the hospital. But, would you like to hang after my shift? We can go to my apartment. I have about an hour left if you don't mind the wait. I can cook some dinner. We could chill and play some video games." He shrugged and flashed an innocent, gentle smile. "What do you say?"

_'There is that feeling again... deep within my bones. It was... slowly festering. His nice aura, somehow makes me feel uneasy. But maybe I'm just sick because I haven't had anything decent to eat. What the hell? It's the least I could do since he has been looking after me.'_

"Sure, why not. Not like there's anyone waiting for me." Chris laughed while rubbing the back of his head. The dimple on his right cheek popped out when he laughed. Hyunjin smirked, noticing the older man's dimples. "Oh, I know." He whispered softly to himself and chuckled.

**[END: Angel's with Horns.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this rollercoaster journey! I love writing creepy things and characters with broken backgrounds. It's the best!


	3. Act iii: "Angels are Sinners."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bubbly, charismatic, and determined Doctor's assistant isn't what he seems. Someone who Chris saw as a friend, now reveals who he truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning: This chapter will contain strong language, mentions of blood, and other dark material not suitable for sensitive readers.]

**[Two weeks later.]**

  
_As the days go by, the weather gets warmer. Chris and Hyunjin became close. After leaving the hospital, Chris had to find a way back to normality. The horror he left behind him still managed to rear its ugly head. With the troubles Chris faced, he had no one to turn to. No one to confide in. With his best friend Aneil dead, he was alone and afraid. But Hyunjin, a Doctor in training, medical assistant, has picked up the broken pieces of Chris' life. They became good friends and now have formed a close bond._

The two males laugh as they drive down a long winding road. "I honestly can't believe you dyed your hair blond. You look so different, Hyung." Hyunjin peered at Chris, who was now a platinum blond instead of black. Chris had one arm on the steering wheel and the other hanging out of his window. The afternoon breeze tousled his hair, and blew it around in the air. He was happy and content.

"Yeah, I know. But I needed a change. New hair, new life." He nodded his head to the beat of the tunes pouring out of the radio. Hyunjin flashed a small smile and leaned back against his seat. "Yeah, that makes. I don't blame you. But, will you ever tell me about what happened?"

Chris exhaled, pulling his other arm back in to lean against the steering wheel as he drove. He stared forward at the trees and the cars in front of him. His thoughts consumed him temporarily. "I will. Just not right now. Give me a little bit more time, okay?" He took a moment to glance at Hyunjin for his acceptance of the situation. Hyunjin merely nodded and readjusted his position in his seat. "Sure. Completely understandable."

"Thank you. Now, which exit do I take again for your apartment? I still can't remember." Chris laughed. Hyunjin rolled his eyes and pointed at a spot that was coming up. "This one right here. Geez, Chris. Do I need to get you some sort of GPS? A compass, perhaps?" He teased his Hyung. Chris groaned and focused on his driving. "Ha. Ha. Very funny! I'm just not used to doing all of these things again. Don't pick on me." He laughed softly.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**(TIME SKIP)**

They finally pulled up to the complex and parked. Chris turned his car off and climbed out of it. Hyunjin followed suit. This was the 4th time they had hung out after Chris was released from the hospital. It was much needed. It was important to be grounded and get back into a regular routine. Having a new friend, helped him readjust. It was like his life was renewed and refreshed. He was happier. More relaxed. But... Just how long was this newfound joy going to last?

Hyunjin walked ahead of Chris. He fumbled around for his key. After a moment of searching, he located it and unlocked the door. They both entered inside and shut the door behind them. Chris, as usual, laid his car keys in the small bowl on the hallway table. Like clockwork, he repeated the same routine he used every time they would hang out together. Hyunjin was kind enough to let him stay here as much as Chris wanted. Chris had a dorm back at his College, but he wasn't currently going. He put his classes on hold to take a breather. But now that Summer vacation was here, his time off was extended. To be frank, it was more than he thought he deserved. Feeling this free and liberated was almost too good to be true. He took it as a blessing even though he never believed in those sorts of things. At some point he knows he needs to clean out his room at his Parents' house. Somewhere he swore he'd never go back to. He couldn't. That was part of his old life. A thorn in his side. If he had to step foot back in that area again, he felt that he would relapse and fall back into the old frightened, spineless, pushover he had once been. He dreaded that. But he was not going to allow himself to do that. Not today, not ever.   
Chris walked over to the couch and sat down. He reached into his backpack to pull out his notebook.

_'Even though I'm on break, I still have homework. I have to make up all the work I missed during my absence. Ugh.'_

His frustration earned a sigh. He rubbed his forehead while staring down at all of the numbers and letters. Hyunjin caught wiff of Chris's sudden change in demeanor. "What's wrong, Hyung?" The younger male called out from his kitchen. He was leaning his elbows on the marble surface. "Do you have to do all of that right now? Haven't you done enough in the last few days?"  
Chris scoffed. "You of all people should know how important school is. You're training to be a Doctor, for fuck's sake." He rolled his eyes and began writing down notes as he opened a text book on the coffee table in front of him. Hyunjin stood there to study Chris's body posture. His eyeballs scanned and analyzed every part of the older one's face. He definitely understood why Chris had to do it. That wasn't the problem. It's more for the fact that he stresses too much and works too hard. Hyunjin was afraid that too much pressure and difficulties, would cause unnecessary strain on his mental state and on that wound of his. A wide grin stretched across his face. _'I can take good care of him.'_

He leaned down to rest his chin on the palm of his hand. He tilted his head to the side and stared at his hyung while he wasn't paying attention. Hyunjin drummed his fingers on top of the counter and hummed aloud. "Oh, I know. But you shouldn't overdo it, Mr. Bang. It isn't good for your health."  
Chris froze in his seat for a second. He closed his notebook and turned his head back to look at Hyunjin. It was then that he realized Hyunjin was looking at him intently. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you reverting back to being Dr. Hwang, again?" He raised an eyebrow. Hyunjin laughed. "Hey, now. I'm only looking out for you. Besides, I'm nowhere close to being a Doctor. I'm only a-"

"-an assistant. Yeah, yeah." Chris finished his sentence and grumbled. "I get it." He turned back to face forward so he could continue with the work. He sighed under a breath and began scribbling some answers down. Little did Chris know that Hyunjin never stopped staring at the blond. It was like he was a hawk, stalking a baby rabbit. _'Don't you worry, Bang Chan. I am going to make sure ALL of your worries go down the drain. Be patient, my beating heart.'_

"Well, while you are doing that, I'll make dinner." Hyunjin stood up to his feet and began rumaging in his cabinets for ingredients. _'I'll make it a good one!'_  
"Alright, sounds good. You do that and I'll be here, slaving away!" Chris called back to the younger male. Hyunjin laughed and turned on the stove. "You have all Summer to do that, but okay! I won't argue with you." He shrugged. He finished pulling out everything he needed and closed the doors to the cabinets. Chris ignored his retort and went on to complete a few pages of his homework. When he was done, he closed his books and stretched. "Well, I can't do anymore. My brain is fried, dude. I'm gonna hop in the shower while you're cooking. Okay?" He stood up and grabbed his bag. Hyunjin started mixing in the ingredients together in a large pot. He stopped momentarily to look over his shoulder at Chris. "Oh, sure. Go ahead. I'll let you know when it's ready!"

"Cool. Thanks!" Chris waved at Hyunjin before disappearing into a room in the back where the shower was located. After he was gone and Hyunjin could hear the water running, he put the cooking on hold and peered down at a small drawer. He opened it and grabbed an item that was underneath the bottom of the drawer. "I wonder if this is the right time?" He whispered softly and opened his hand. Laying in it, was a small medical bottle filled with a clear liquid. A creepy, eerie, grin appeared on his face. After he was done admiring it, he stuck it back in his pocket until he was done cooking.

**[Hyunjin's P.O.V.]**

 

 

When I finished cooking, I poured our soup in separate bowls. But of course his was going to have a little bit of... a kick to it. Perhaps I am going overboard, but I know what's best for him. Who could know him better than me? I have been his caregiver. I only want what's best for him. I take out the bottle in my pocket and pour a little bit of the sedative in his bowl and mixed it in. I hum a happy tune as I do. "Just enough to help him relax. I don't want him to go mental." I chuckle menacingly.

**[Author's P.O.V.]**

  
About the time that Hyunjin finished preparing the food, Chris walked into the living room shirtless. His stomach was still bandaged from the wound. He had lounge pants on and was towel drying his blond hair. "Ah, that food smells so good. What'd you make?" He smiled while walking closer to the kitchen. Hyunjin looked at him when he realized his presence.   
"Oh, d-don't worry. It's nothing fancy. Just some homemade ramen. Uh- Hyung? Did your shirt go missing or something?" Hyunjin cleared his throat and looked away. He pretended to stir the food so he wouldn't seem embarrassed. Chris laughed at the younger one's cute response. "Sorry, I guess it's time to do laundry." He walked over and sat down at the dining table. Hyunjin slowly walked the food over. He carefully set the bowls in their correct positions on the placemats. Then grabbed the glasses of water next.

"Oh, it's okay. I was just messing with you." He smiled wide while sitting down in his chair. Chris nodded and picked up the metal chopsticks that were laying on his folded napkin. "Thanks for the food! You're the best."   
Hyunjin ate a bite of his food and took a sip of water. "No need to thank me. I'm here to help." He grinned while staring at Chris's food, waiting for him to chow down. Chris dug in and began eating. For a small time, they sat in a moment of silence. That was until Chris sat his silverware down and looked over at Hyunjin. "Hey, by the way... I never really had a proper chance to ask you. I forgot. When I was still at the hospital, what did you mean when you said you were afraid that my wound reopened?"  
At the sudden question, Hyunjin choked on some food. He coughed out loud and banged his fist on his chest. Chris's eyes lit up and went to hand Hyunjin his water. But of course, he wasn't going to take that one for obvious reasons. "Oh are you okay? Did I scare you or something?"

Hyunjin waved him off and picked up his own glass of water to drink from. It soothed his throat and he could breathe again. "N-no, no. Nothing like that. It just caught me off guard. I'm sorry!" He giggled and set his cup back down. Chris frowned, feeling bad that he freaked Hyunjin so bad.   
_'But I've never seen him like this. Why was he so jumpy?'_

Hyunjin cleared his throat and ate another mouthful of food. "What I was going to say, was that you had opened up that wound once already. You were still in your coma. There was one day I went in to do my usual check in like Dr. Park wanted. I went in to check your heartrate, your pulse, you know- the basics. But for some reason, something in your statistics spiked which caused you to move around. It was as if you had a nightmare, and you began tossing and turning. We had to quickly stabilize you. Sedate you with a low dose of anesthesia to help calm your nerves. While we were tending to you, you kept muttering a couple names over and over. I didn't really know what they meant or who they were." He shrugged.

"All that moving around made you bust three stitches and made the blood flow out. We were afraid you'd go into septic shock and bleed out." Hyunjin sighed ligtly while twirling some ramen noodles around the tips of his chopsticks. Chris just sat there and stared longingly at his food. _'Was it... really that bad?'_

He gulped hard. He felt his stomach tie in knots as his breathing quickened. _'Why did they waste so much effort on me? Wouldn't it have been better if they had let me die? But... also, what was this sinking feeling? Why do I feel so sick all of a sudden?'_

"I... see." Chris said breathlessly as he got to his feet. Hyunjin kept his dark brown eyes on the older male. He watched him like a hawk to keep tabs on his progress. "Chris?"

"Sorry, Hyunjin. I don't feel well. I'm gonna go lie down." He turned to begin walking but a wave of dizziness hit him. He stumbled. Hyunjin quickly jumped out of his seat to assess the situation. All while keeping a dark grin plastered on his face. "Are you okay, Hyung? Do you... need some assistance?" He kept his voice normal as he slid his hand into a pocket of his jacket to fiddle with something hidden there. He walked slowly behind the bewildered male.

**_'This was my chance!'_ **

He giggled happily inside of his mind.  
Chris tried to shoo Hyunjin away and let him know that he was fine, but it was getting harder for him to stay up on two feet. "No, I don't. I'm okay, I just n-need some rest. Why do I feel so sick all of a sudden? I-"

"Here, let me help you relax." Without warning, Hyunjin lunged forward and pulled Chris back by the waist. With his free hand, he pulled out a syringe from his pocket and stabbed it into the side of Chris's neck. He never saw it coming. Chris cried out and writhed against the younger one's hold, but he felt powerless due to whatever was causing him to feel offbeat. "W-what? H-hyunjin- No..." He whimpered as he fell to his knees. "N-not again..." He choked out between ragged breaths of air. He slowly turned over to look up into the taller boy's eyes. They were crazed, dark, yet devoid of emotion. The horror and terror he had once gotten rid of, came flooding back to him. This horrible scene that was unfolding instantly reminded him of Felix and how sick and disturbed he was. But now, this was happening to his caregiver. His... Doctor. His- _FRIEND_.

"NO!" Chris backed away from the younger male. He tried to grab onto a chair to help pull himself up but Hyunjin kicked it out of arms reach. He smiled down at the helpless, half naked, scared boy who was now a panicked mess. "Please don't look at me that way, Hyung. I love you. I want to help you. Let me be the one to treat you. Okay? I may seem incompetent to some-" Hyunjin kicks over a table that Chris was trying to go for next. He fell down and was losing consciousness. -"But I know plenty about the human body." He chuckled and got even closer to Chris. Chris fell back into the wall as tears slid down his cheeks. "H-hyunjin, w-what are you doing? P-please stop!" He sobbed hard. His eyes were heavy and his vision was fading. "I trusted you!"

Hyunjin slowly crouched down near Chris's side and fiddled with a piece of jewelry around his neck. "My dear, sweet, Chris. Perhaps you trust too easily."   
Before he could fight the growing need for sleep, he blacked out and fell to the floor. The last thing that latched itself onto Chris's consciousness, was the horrifying image of Hyunjin's disturbing smile etched onto his lids.

**[END: PART 1]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part is coming soon! I hope you have loved this sick and twisted story I've been posting!


	4. Angels Are Sinners Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wakes up to a world of hurt when he realizes just how sick and twisted Hwang Hyunjin really was. However, is he really all to blame? Or is there an outside source who is convincing him to carry out these heinous acts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning before you get started:  
> This is a very graphic chapter. Please keep that in mind if you are squeamish.

**[Author's P.O.V]**

  
  
Chris began to come to. Just like when he woke up in the hospital, his eyelids twitched slightly as the lights of where he was at, shone brightly against his face. Except this time, instead of being in a comfy, cozy, hospital room, he was being held captive inside the home of a crazed lunatic. A medical student who has a gentle smile but an evil heart. As his eyes finally fluttered open, he tried to assess the surrounding area. A soft groan escaped his lips as he tried to move. But he realized he was being held up by something. He turned his head up as best he could. He was still groggy and lightheaded from being drugged. His wrists were tightly bound with zip ties and handcuffs. He scoffed. _'I guess he's trying to be thorough. Damn it all!'_  
  
He yanked at the restraints to test their strength. Unfortunately, much to his transgression, they were sturdy. Sound. He couldn't get them loose. "Damn. They're too tight." He grumbled. _'I don't know why I thought they wouldn't be secured that well. Of course they would be!'_  
  
Suddenly, there was a sound of a door being unlocked. Chris jumped and snapped his head over to look. Someone was coming in. The door swung open and Hyunjin came strolling in wearing a disgustingly mirthful smile. "Ah! So you're awake. Great!" He walked over and sat down onto the edge of the bed and acted as if he didn't drug and kidnap Chris. At the sight of Hyunjin, Chris instantly started to shift and try to pull away from him. He didn't want anything to do with that kid. He was scared beyond belief. "Fuck off!" He snapped at Hyunjin while pulling on the restraints that won't budge. Hyunjin merely tilted his head to the side and watched Chris's display of anguish. "Well, that's not very nice. How is your wound doing? I hope it's healing properly." He leaned over to grab at the wrinkled bandage on Chris's right side, but Chris pulled away, turning his body away. "NO! Don't fucking touch me, you freak!"  
Hyunjin clicked his tongue disappointingly. "Tsk tsk, Mr. Bang. You keep moving like that, and I can't view your injury. You're going to make it difficult." He smiled and reached over to pat Chris's leg. Chris continued to struggle and move around. Having Hyunjun near him was too much for him to handle. His rage boiled over like a pot left unchecked. The amount of betrayal and pain he felt at this very moment was unreal.  
Hyunjin clicked his tongue and shook his head. "There you go again, Chris. Disobeying a Doctor's order. You know, I know you are upset, but I am trying to be nice." He stuck a hand inside of the white coat he was wearing. It looked as though he were getting ready to go to the hospital again. Chris let out an almost cynical laugh. "This is you being nice? Ha. Don't fucking toy with me. You are a psycho!" He snapped loudly all while yanking and tugging relentlessly at the objects that bound him. Hyunjin breathed in and out deeply. He was becoming angered as Chris would to try to pull away from him every time he'd move to look at his injury. Out of nowhere, and without any warning, Hyunjin pulled out and stabbed Chris on the upper thigh with a scalpel. He let out a blood curdling scream as the sensation from the sharp object surged a horrid and agonizing pain through his leg. Blood seeped out of the wound and onto the bed below. Tears bellowed from the older male's eyes. He wasn't even about to try and hold them back when it was his body that forced them out. "FUCK!" He sobbed out with a cracked voice and a broken mind.  
Hyunjin flashed a soft smile and let go of the scalpel, allowing it to be left behind in his flesh. "Ah! Scream all you want now, lChris. This room is soundproof. Perhaps you will listen to me and take me seriously." He ripped off the old bandage and slipped on a pair of rubber gloves he had in his other pocket. While the crazy wannabe Doctor did all this, Chris laid there whimpering in pain as the newfound wound on his leg, seeped out blood. Hyunjun studied the old stab wound as he spoke.  
"You're lucky I chose not to aim higher." Hyunjin giggled to himself and slightly tilted his head up to survey Chris's face. He was silent, other than the soft whimpering of pain. Since he didn't get a response, he went back to his work. "Well, it seems to be healing nicely. No swelling or infection. That's good news!" He happily beamed and looked back over at the older man. Seeing Hyunjin so cheerful and ecstatic, you would not think that he would be as evil and twisted as he was. Chris knew that very well now. It terrified him. Hwang Hyunjin was extremely unpredictable.  
"Wait right here, and I will bring back some fresh supplies to bandage you back up!" He leaned a hand over to pat Chris's stomach. Chris bucked up to try and fight back somehow for being touched, but he couldn't. He was stuck in this position. Hyunjin wagged a finger at him and leaned down really close to Chris's face.  
  
"Protest and writhe all you want. You cannot get free and you cannot resist me. You are only hurting yourself by refusing my love and care."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
Hyunjin tilted his head at that peculiar question. "Why, you ask?" He stepped closer and sat on the edge of the door once more. Chris visibly jumped and tried to back away. He was scared and the younger one could tell. "My dear, sweet, Chris. Or- Should I say Chan? That, should be kept a secret, should it not?"  
  
"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!!" Chris spat. His eyes grew wide and his anger skyrocketed to an unholy amount. Hyunjin chuckled darkly at his futile attempts to frighten him. "Oh trust me, Chan. I know all about you. About your old life, about Lee Felix your stalker." A full toothed smile stretched across his face. "And about your... little..." He drug his index finger from Chris's left shin, all the way up to his thigh, where the scalpel was embedded into his skin. He was purposefully trying to rile up Chris and get him as livid as possible so that way he could tear him down easily and effortlessly, to make him break. "...friend Aneil. Bless her soul."  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING UTTER HER NAME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" Chris angrily yanked, pulled, and writhed in the restraints. The metal of the cuffs and the sharp plastic of the zip ties, cut into his skin causing blisters and slice marks. But he didn't care. All he felt was rage. He couldn't feel anything else. Only the pure hate that fueled his body. Hyunjin slowly pulled his hand back. "Yes, Chan! There- That is the emotion I want to see! That's perfect." He jumped up to his feet and clapped his hands together like a kid in a candy store.  
Chris threw himself back and stared up at the ceiling, utterly and completely broken. The old memories of Aneil came rushing back to him and thinking about how happy and content he was when he was with her.

 _'Did I love her? Did I have feelings for her? Goddammit... Why didn't I ever tell her?'_  
  
"I'll be back, Chris. When I do, you better let me bandage you up or you can get another scalpel to your other leg." The young male shrugged in a nonchalant way. Chris scoffed. "You are no Doctor."  
Hyunjin bowed before turning around and heading out of the room. "We'll see about that."

  
  
**[Chris's P.O.V.]**

  
  
As soon as Hyunjin left, I couldn't move even a muscle. I was drained of my energy and stripped of my dignity. How was I supposed to survive this? How can I pull out of something like this?  
I close my eyes and bite my bottom lip to hold back more tears. It quivered.

_'I honestly want to die.'_

  
Theres nothing left for me. No happiness. No joy. No dreams. Only trauma and insanity. Why am I even alive? What is my purpose? What am I even... doing here?  
My thoughts were quickly invaded as the door to the room swung open as Hyunjin came back in with what it looks to be an emergency first aid kit. "I'm back! Now, have you finished throwing your tantrum, yet?" He raised an eyebrow and sat down in a chair he brought with him as well. I shot him a dark look before turning my head away. I couldn't look at his disgusting face.  
  
"You're not gonna talk, huh? Fine by me." He plopped down and began work on my side. I just gave up and allowed him to do so. Not that I wanted him to touch me. Because I don't. But... because I do not have the strength or will power left in me to fight him. I no longer cared what happened to me. I just want it to be over.  
A few minutes went by and he finished treating and covering the wound on my stomach. I chewed on my lip anxiously when I realized that I was still shirtless from my shower. He slowly stood back up after locking the box of medical supplies. I look over at my leg that seared hot with pain. It didn't register with me that the pain was this bad. I flinched and grit my teeth. "W-what about... the s-scalpel on my leg?" I ask through strained breathing. I regretted asking him that almost immediately because his mouth curled up into this sickening grin. He leaned down and patted my leg. I hissed out. "No, that is going to stay there. That's your punishment for disobeying me earlier."  
  
That was the last straw for me. I could not hold it in any longer. I looked him dead in the eyes, pouring all of my energy and emotion into it. "Just kill me."  
Hyunjin seemed to be taken aback by my statement. Both of his dark eyebrows flew up in confusion as if he didn't understand. "Huh?"  
  
"Kill me, please... I want to die." I said point blank. But did I really mean it? I'm not sure. Then again, being dead would be much better than living in whatever the hell this is. For a moment, it looked like he was sad when I told him that. I knew better. I know that it is all an act. He doesn't care.

  
  
**[Author's P.O V.]**

 

  
Hyunjin strolled over to where Chris was lying and leaned down over him so far that his face was only about three inches away from Chris's. "You want to die, huh? Well, I could grant you that. If you really want it. But, I can't. "HE" wouldn't really like it if I did that." He pulled away and stepped back, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Matter of fact, he probably won't like the fact that I... Lost control and hurt you." He frowned, bringing up a hand to scratch behind his ear. Chris huffed, narrowing his eyes. "W-what are you talking about? W...who is "HE? Someone you work for?"  
  
"Aish! I shouldn't have said anything!!" The younger one whimpered. He covered his mouth with both hands. Chris glared at him, demanding an answer. "No, tell me! Who is he? Did he put y-you up to this? W-whoever it is? Did they... make you?"  
Hyunjin chewed on his lower lip and paced around the room. He was frantic and anxious. It was a quirk that Chris immediately picked up. As awful as it was, with how much time he really spent with Hyunjin, Chris learned about certain ticks or habits the aspiring doctor had. He knew when Hyunjin was worried about something. Or when there was a thought in his head that bothered him.  
Hyunjin laughed in a faking manner. He shook his head and stepped away. "W-what? What are you talking about. You're crazy! I think it's th-that wound of yours talking. Did all the blood go to your head or something?" He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Chris shook his head from side to side, pulling more at the restraints. Fatigue was getting to him due to the blood loss he suffered from the medical tool in his leg. He felt dizzy but he couldn't afford to pass out now. He needed to continue pestering Hyunjin until he broke.

  
"No! I think you're lying. You are nervous about something. What are you afraid of? Who is the person you were talking about? Please!" Chris begged him. Desperation sparked inside of his irises. It was imperative that he learned the truth about why Hyunjin randomly decided to betray him. Hyunjin laughed. "Oh, don't you try and read me, Chris Bang. I won't be having that. If you have problems, you can take it up with--"  
The sound of a phone, suddenly cut through the room and put the conversation on hold. Just when it was about to get interesting and where Chris almost had the young one talking, Hyunjin's cell phone began to ring. He narrowed his dark eyes at the blond and sharply held up his index finger. "I will deal with you later." He lifted the phone to his ear and smiled wide after seeing who it was that called him. "Hey, Boss! Glad to see you've called." He smiled wide. Chris studied him, listening closely to see if he could pinpoint the voice on the other line.  
"Our little guest? Yes, I have him. It was quite easy to do." He giggled while tracing a finger one Chris's shin. He snarled and ripped his leg away from Hyunjin's reach which garnered an evil look from the young one. "He's ready for you!" He said gleefully. But a few seconds go by and his smile turned into a deep frown. "H-however, Mr. Park, I have to confess- I might have, uhh... Accidentally slipped up and injured him."  
  
Chris's eyes widened and his heart raced at the mere mention of that name.

_'W-WHAT? D...Did he just say Park? As in... Dr. Park? No. No that can't be. P-park is a common name. I refuse to believe that!'_

  
With the cold and sinister way Hyunjin was looking at Chris, he knew that it wasn't the case and that it was actually true. It was a... knowing look. The kind of look you give someone when they know more than you do. His lips parted slightly as his eyes began to gloss over. "It can't be..." Chris whispered. Hyunjin walked over to Chris and stood there next to him. At this point the older male could hear Hyunjin being screamed at. "Y-yes, sir. I... I understand. Just get here as fast as you can. Okay? I've had enough of him."  
When he stopped speaking, he ended the call and slipped it back into his pocket.  
  
"Hyunjin, please don't tell me that who you were referring to, is-"  
  
"Doctor Park Jinyoung? It is." He grinned widely as if what he said was normal. Like he's proud. Chris felt his heart drop like a rock. "N-no!"  
  
"Oh, yes! He is the one and only! Do you wanna know something else?" He lifted a brow and crossed his arms. Chris scoffed, extremely tired of playing these games. "I don't care. What you two are doing, is wrong. I don't know what you are planning, but... If he's setting you up to do this, than... You can walk away! You can set me free. Just... let me go!! Let me be free!" The blond sobbed as a few tears escaped. He didn't even know he still had the ability to cry. It honestly surprised him. Hyunjin's demeanor changed. Like a flip of a switch, the aura that surrounds him went three shades darker. Without warning, he climbed onto the bed and hovered over Chris. Chris writhed and protested the whole time. He pulled on the cuffs and the ties that bound his ankles. He wanted to crawl away and get as far as possible from him, but he couldn't. He was stuck, rooted to that spot and forced to be kidnapped, ridiculed, stripped, humiliated, and tortured all for the sake of what? Hyunjin and Dr. Park's sick gains of illegal malpractice?  
"N-no! S-stop! What are you doing? G-get off of me!" He cried out but Hyunjin didn't listen. His legs were on either side of Chris's, and his arms were near both sides of the older man's neck. Hyunjin leaned down to his face and spoke softly. "Do you still want to die?" With his right hand, he trailed his fingertips down along Chris's quivering jaw. He closed his eyes tight so he didn't have to be forced to look at him. "Are you that miserable Chan? Because... Mm... I can give you what you want?" He continued moving his fingers down to his chest and his abdomen. Chris was so petrified at what Hyunjin would do, that he didn't even protest or try and throw him off. Cold shivers wracked his body.  
  
"P-please, stop... J-just let me go."  
  
Hyunjin moved his face to his ear and suddenly grabbed a hold of the scalpel and twisted it, earning a screeching, gutteral, blood-curdling scream from Chris. His eyes flew open. They connected with Hyunjin's. He was smiling from ear to ear. It made Chris's skin crawl. Tears freely flowed from his tear ducts now and they didn't stop. He was full on sobbing when the sick in the head Hyunjin, spoke once more. "Good, you're looking me in the eyes now while I'm talking to you. I hate when people aren't paying attention! But you know what the best part about torturing you this way, is? No one is looking for you. No one knows you are missing. You are the one who took your Parents off the visitation list. May I remind you that you are also the one who refused them and filed for emancipation."  
Chris sobbed out, turning his head away. "Y-you're fucking SICK!"  
  
"AM I? Bang Chan?!" Hyunjin laughed hysterically. "Perhaps you are correct on that assumption. However, I'm not done yet. You see... For all anyone knows, you have left the hospital! You have gone to live somewhere else! Didn't you say yourself that you want to have a different life? So what does this mean for you? No one will miss you." He gently pulled the scalpel out of Chris's leg which caused him to groan in pain. "Therefore, Dr. Park can do whatever he wants with you for whatever experiments he has in mind. Why should I care? I provide him with the patients."  
  
Chris snapped his head up upon hearing the confession. "What? So... he is forcing you to do something f-for him? H-he's using you as his Scapegoat to do horrific things to innocent people?"  
Hyunjin bit his lip and retreated three steps. He was back to being antsy again. "I-I n-never said that he was forcing me."  
  
"Than why do you look so nervous?"  
  
"Sh-shut up. I don't."  
  
"Hyunjin, what else a-are you not telling me?"  
  
Hyunjin shook his head and clawed at his hair. "No! No no! I will not be coerced into telling you."  
  
"Why are you letting yourself be used?"  
  
"You know, Chris... There has been something I have been itching to tell you ever since I found out about your past. About what happened to you." He cocked his head to the side. Chris was exhausted and his breathing was rough. The loss of blood and lack of food and sleep was starting to affect his body. "W... what is... that?"  
  
Hyunjin crossed his arms behind his back and giggled. "I knew your little stalker friend, Felix. Hm? Lee Felix? Remember him? Oh, what a joy it was to learn from him."  
  
Chris gasped, eyes widening larger than ever before. It felt like his heart was about to jump from his chest. He was beginning to feel a panic attack coming on. "N-no. D-don't you fucking dare utter h-his name!"  


**[To Be Continued...]**


End file.
